


HEISEI PACK ALPHA

by maaldas



Series: HEISEI PACK [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Yabu, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, AriYama, M/M, Multi, Werewolves, okajima - Freeform, takainoo, yabuhika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: At the end of the human's great war, a new race of creature is born. In a desperate act for survival, the humans abduct Keito, one of the werewolves of the Heisei Pack to be used as an object of experiment. His Pack, lead by their Alpha, storms the human's facility in order to get Keito back.





	HEISEI PACK ALPHA

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Celebrating Jump's new Parade Album... this is JUMP as werewolves ~
> 
> As always all characters are purely my imagination. HeySayJUMP members belong to themselves.

<Is this thing even working?> Yuya’s rumbling voice was heard from the communication pin behind Hikaru’s left ear.

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he touched his pin. “I can hear you just fine.”

“Everyone’s on position?” asked Yabu next to Hikaru. Five affirmation voices replied almost at the same time. “Remember, we don’t know what happens down there. Always be careful and don’t get killed.”

<Understood! We’ll get him back, Alpha.> answered Yuya.

“Mapping finished!” Kei reported from his sitting position on the ground behind Yabu and Hikaru. There was a set of portable monitoring station glowing soft blue in front of him where his hands danced expertly over the led keyboard. A blue hologram screen depicting a kind of map spread in front of him.

Hikaru turned, crouching next to Kei. “Are these?” he asked him while pointing at various colored dots on the maps.

“Yes! They’re in position. I’m sending the feeds to you, Alpha.”

The clear glass screen covering Yabu’s eyes suddenly glowed soft blue and the map on Kei’s holo-screen was transmitted perfectly on it. “Thank you, Kei. Good job!”

Kei looked at Hikaru and both smiled at the same time. “Do you want this too?” asked Kei lifting up another set of glass screen at Hikaru.

“No. I’m good!” Hikaru refused. He patted Kei’s shoulder twice before returning to his position at Yabu’s side. Yabu glanced at him. “Shall we?” asked Hikaru.

“We shall! Ground Team, proceed with caution! Yuya will take command.” As soon as Yabu finished giving order, the dots on the holo-screen started to move. Yabu and Hikaru followed their movement from the top edge of the hill overlooking the valley.

They had scouted this human’s establishment for a few days and had formulated an infiltration plan. It was located in a valley at the foot of a hill with concrete wall around it and heavily guarded. That was why they thought it was highly possible that they would find Keito there. With so much suffering they experienced right now, it was unbelievable that the human would spend this much resource on such a facility. What would they gain from taking the Wolf kind? What do they want with them?

Hiding behind a tree, Daiki aimed his arrow to one of the two surveillance cameras above the steel gate. His arrow shot through the air and went through the lens at the same time as Yuto’s. With both cameras down, Yuya gave the command to attack. He saw Ryosuke and Yuri, armed with a grapple gun, jumped out of their hiding place. Daiki quickly reloaded his bow gun and aimed his next shot towards the tower guards who were now busy shooting at Yuri and Ryosuke.

Once all of the guards are down, he ran out of his hiding place along with Yuya and Yuto following Ryosuke and Yuri who were already scaling halfway up the wall using the grapple’s rope. Sirens suddenly blared and more guards came out of their barracks. Daiki saw Yuri has already jumped over the wall, so he quickly went up as fast as he can and took a post at the abandoned tower.

<Dai-chan, Yutti cover us!> Yuya commanded. <Yuri, focus on the door!>

Chaos broke out on the ground as soon as Yuya gave the command. The guards spat bullets at them from every direction. There was no time to think, so he just let his instinct took over. The wolf came out as soon as Yuya called it. The shifting was smooth that in mere seconds he was already running in all four. He jumped at the nearest guard and bit his neck, splitting blood on his fur. He knew Ryosuke had also changed shape and was tearing up the nearest guards clearing Yuri’s path towards the door.

Arrows flew in the air and found target on the enemies who had not been clawed or bitten but there were lots of them. Scents of blood that filled the air heightened the wolves’ feral instinct making them crave for more blood. Yet, no matter how fast the wolves moved, they were still overwhelmed. Some of the enemies had gotten smart and started shooting at the towers forcing Yuto and Daiki to take cover thus robbing them of their own cover.

“Alpha, we need help!” screamed Daiki into the com as he was crouched inside the tower with bullets raining down on him.

<Stay there! We’re on our way.>

A moment after, Yuya saw two other wolves jumped over the wall and went straight towards the remaining guards. With the arrival of Yabu and Hikaru into the fray, Yuya was sure they could turn the things around and finish them all soon. A bullet hit his left hind leg and he quickly jumped to the right narrowly missed the second bullet. Just before he geared up to attack an arrow whooshed past his right ear and pierced through the guard’s neck courtesy of Yuto. Yuya looked up at the tower to see the boy saluted him.

<You’re welcome!> said Yuto cheekily. Yuya grunted his thanks before turning around surveying the field.

Ryosuke was clawing a guard’s face while Hikaru and Yabu were both busy rounding up the last of the guards. Yuri already stood in front of the steel door that was embedded at the side of the hill. Yuya pushed the wolf back inside his mind, shifted into his human form and promptly grunted in pain. He felt around the bullet wound on his left thigh and sighed in relieved when he learned that the bullet went through. Pushing out a bullet was a pain in the ass and he still had not gotten the hang of it, yet. He grabbed a nearby guard’s weapon and slipped the trouser off his legs. When he reached the steel door, he saw Ryosuke had already worn another guard’s trouser and was in the middle of deliberating their weaponry.

“How is it?” Yuya asked Yuri.

“I’ve planted the decoder as Kei told me. He’s working on it now,” Yuri answered.

“Kei, once you get the door to open just stay there and watch the perimeter. Report to me if anything happens!” ordered Yabu through his com as he surveyed the field. Yuto and Daiki were jumping off the tower while Ryosuke was collecting weapons from the fallen guards. Hikaru grunted next to him holding his bloody right side. “Did you get hit?” asked Yabu.

“Yeah, it’s lodged between my ribs. Damn it! It hurts!”

Yabu hold Hikaru’s shoulder and covered the wound with his left palm. “Just breathe in…. and out…..steady. You can do it!” he encouraged Hikaru to push the bullet out.

“I can’t, I can’t!” gasped Hikaru.

“We have to get the bullet out now or it will be stuck there once the wound close. Anyone got a knife?” Yabu asked the others.

“I got one!” Daiki ran over handing his own knife at Yabu’s outstretched hand. Yuto and he were the only ones who still get to keep their clothes on as they were not shifting during the fighting.

Once he got the knife, Yabu quickly got to work. “Hold still,” he warned before plunging the point of the knife between his ribs. Hikaru quickly buried his face into the juncture between Yabu’s shoulder and neck gasping breathily. Few seconds later, a bullet was gouged out and Yabu returned the knife to Daiki. 

“Dai-chan, look at these!” Ryosuke whispered at Daiki showing him the booty he collected from the dead guards.

Daiki quickly sheathed the knife back into his thigh holster then grabbed an automatic firearm from Ryosuke. “Awesome!” he said with a childlike glee but then he caught a sight of Ryosuke’s bloody arm. “You got hit!” he exclaimed before taking hold of the other werewolf’s arm and looking at it closely, frowning at the state of his blood covered left arm.

Ryosuke smiled. “I’m fine. A couple got me but I already pushed them out. See?” said Ryosuke showing Daiki the bullet wounds on his left arm and shoulder. “Thanks for covering me, Dai-chan. That was a close call! They surely got us surrounded before Alpha and Hika arrived.” 

Daiki scrunched up his face in regret. “I wish I could help you more but those guards quickly found us and rained bullets on the tower.”

“Is everyone accounted for?” asked Yabu and was answered by the sounds of guns cocking. The Alpha smirked, “You guys have too much fun at this.”

“We rarely get to hold a firearm,” answered Yuto with a grin.

“Let’s bring all of these back home!” said Ryosuke excitedly.

“We’ll talk about that later. We need to establish a rule for this,” said Yabu.

“Ugh, Alpha, please no more rule,” Daiki whined.

<The door will be opened in a few seconds.> Kei reported on their com.

“Open in three, two and one!” Yuri reported and they all could hear the clicking sound of the unlocking mechanism.

“Don’t open it, yet!” Yabu said. He went to grab the nearest corpse on the ground and used it as shield. He signaled to the others to line up behind him and gave a nod to Yuri to open the door.

As expected, more guards welcomed them inside and Yabu’s shield took the brunt of the attack. The Alpha pushed forward and threw the body at the guards while the others quickly spread out taking the guards down one by one, utilizing the booty really well. The hallway suddenly branched out into two directions and Yabu gave a signal at Yuya to take the left hallway.

“Yutti, Hika, Dai-chan, go wth Yuya! You two come with me,” Yabu ordered, signaling at Ryosuke and Yuri to follow him. “Our objective is Keito. Find him then we go home. I don’t care what you do with this place after that.”

“Alright, Pack, let’s go!” Yuya took the lead to the left wing of the facility.

Daiki fist bumped Ryosuke. “See ya, dorks! And don’t die!” he said as he ran to follow Yuya’s team.

“You too, clumsy!” Ryosuke shouted at him and promptly chuckled when Daiki gave him the finger.

###

Yabu team continued to explore the right wing with Ryosuke leading the pace. Yuri held back a bit until he walked next to Yabu. “Uh, Alpha, Kei said if it’s possible I should try to copy their data, so that we know what they’re planning against our kind,” said Yuri showing Yabu a small data chip that he got from Kei.

“Hmm… You can do it as long as it doesn’t hinder our goal. I understand Kei’s concern but …”

“Keito comes first. I understand, Alpha.”

“We don’t leave our Pack member behind, remember?” Yabu patted Yuri’s shoulder as the younger nodded. “Ryosuke, you get anything?”

Ryosuke who was busy slipping in and out of the rooms that lined up the hallway shook his head. “There’s nothing but a bunch of supplies boxes and shelves upon shelves of preserved organs inside jars.”

“Ugh!” Yuri scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Human’s?” asked Yabu.

“Em…and animals,” answered Ryosuke with a frown. Something must have had bothered him that made him not paying attention to his surrounding because the sudden attack hit him by surprise as he was rounding the next corner. The rapid fire sent him flying backwards and hit the back wall hard. 

“Ryosuke!”

Yuri ran towards an unconscious Ryosuke while Yabu rounded the corner, guns blazing. The guards kept firing at him from behind the door of the room at the end of the hall igniting the Alpha’s anger. “Get the fuck out of there you cowards!” He did as best he could to dodge the bullets that came at him but some of them still managed to graze his face and arms; a couple even hit his shoulders.

When he had used up his guns, he dashed forward to kick the door down much to the surprise of the four guards who were hiding behind. Yabu growled threateningly as he tried hard to tamp down his wolf’s instinct preventing it from coming out to the surface. The scared guards were scrambling to aim their weapons at him but the Alpha moved faster. In seconds, he had clawed out two of them before jumping at the third one smashing his head on the floor. The last guard got smart and ran away before he could get his hand on him. He went to chase him but Yuri’s voice stopped him in his track.

“Alpha!” Yuri called from behind him with Ryosuke hanging off his shoulder. Yabu dismissed the guard in favor of tending to his injured Pack.

“Ryosuke, are you alright?!” asked Yabu as his trained eyes quickly assessing the damage on Ryosuke’s body. The younger’s body had gotten few more hits but the wounds were clear of bullets. Either the pup pushed them out of his body on his own or the bullets just went through did not matter. What matter was there was too much blood and his head was also drenched in blood from the still gaping wound on its side.

“The bullet grazed my head pretty deep,” Ryosuke murmured and winched when Yabu felt around his head wound.

“Hmm… deep enough to successfully scrap your skull,” said Yabu. “Just a bit though,” he then added as an afterthought. 

“Maybe you should stay,” Yuri suggested.

“No! No, Alpha, please! I wanna find Keito,” implored Ryosuke.

Even a cracked skull was nothing for werewolves, Yabu thought. With their fast regenerative system, any mortal wounds would heal within minutes but blood loss was another thing. The amount of blood loss that Ryosuke suffered from all of his wounds was worrying but he knew that the pup wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he missed his chance to find Keito.

“As long as you can keep up,” Yabu finally said.

Ryosuke quickly let go of Yuri and stubbornly stood on his own two feet. He swayed a bit but held Yabu’s eyes steadily, challenging him to change his decision. Already knew that he would let him continue their mission anyway, the Alpha just shrugged his shoulder and bent down to retrieve one of the guard’s rifles that were lying about on the floor. He did catch Yuri’s concerned look though, but chose to ignore it.

“I’ll take point. You two stay behind me!” he ordered them. Despite his initial dizziness, Ryosuke followed him with steady steps. He hoped that they would find Keito soon, so that they could all go home and properly healed. 

###

“I’m burning this place down as soon as we find Keito!” Yuya said angrily. So far, they found nothing but guards and people with white scrubs running around the place.

“Next time let me ask them first before you kill them,” Hikaru said exasperatedly.

“I hate their smug faces. Especially those white robbed people,” grumbled Yuya.

“Those are the scientists. If we want to find Keito, I bet they’re the ones who know where he is.”

“Would the guards usually the one holding a prisoner?” asked Yuto.

“I don’t think Keito is a prisoner here,” said Hikaru thoughtfully. “Well, he is a prisoner but I think they need him for scientific reason more than anything. Kota said Ryosuke found preserved organs in several of the rooms; humans as well as animals.” 

“They plan to use our kind for something that benefits them,” Daiki hissed in disgust.

“That’s humanity for you.”

“Hey, this way!” Yuya signaled the others to follow him towards a thick looking wide door with electronic lock. “I think there are people inside,” he said pressing his ear on the door. “Yutti, Dai-chan!”

“Yosha!” Yuto exchanged a gleeful grin with Dai-chan as both of them took position in front of the door, firearms at the ready. Yuya stepped back to let the two pups have a go at the door.

The lock short-circuited few seconds after Yuto and Daiki rained bullets on it and Yuya quickly stepped forward and kicked it open. Screams and gasps welcomed them inside as more than ten people in white doctor scrubs huddled at the farthest corner of the big room. Hikaru touched Yuya’s arm, stopping him from approaching the humans.

“Who’s your leader?” asked Hikaru. “We won’t kill you if you cooperate with us.” Yuya grunted in displeased but Hikaru stared him down warningly. “We wouldn’t be getting closer in finding Keito with the way you behave.”

The scientists whispered among themselves while occasionally stealing fearful glances at them. Seeing that Hikaru somehow had handled the situation well and that the enemies were somewhat docile, Daiki and Yuto began to wander around the room. There were many weird looking contraptions there along with several shelves of strange tools, blood samples and other colorful substances in small tubes.

One of the scientists slowly stepped forward. “I…I’m … Doctor Finneas. Head research scientist on DNA studies. We’re here to research a cure for … uh… an illness. I’m… I’m sure you… you know…”

“No, we don’t. And we don’t wanna know,” said Hikaru impatiently. The scientist, Doctor Finneas frowned in confusion. “What we know is that you took one of ours and we want him back.”

The Doctor was getting agitated. “What…uh what d’you mean? There’s no one else except us and the guards here.”

“I’m not in the mood to entertain your sense of humor _Doctor_,” mocked Hikaru. He took a few steps forward forcing the Doctor to step back awkwardly. “His name is Keito. He’s a werewolf just like us and you will tell me where he is being kept or I will rip your throat out,” Hikaru said spelling his words slowly and clearly in order to get his meaning across.

With Yuya and Hikaru’s attention firmly on the Doctor, they realized it too late when one of the scientists unexpectedly dashed forward with a syringe of sickly yellow liquid in his hand. Daiki who was the smallest of them and unfortunately too absorbed in examining the content of a nearby shelf to notice was an obvious target. 

“Dai-chan, look out!” shouted Yuto from the other side of the room.

The syringe of sickly yellow liquid found its mark on Daiki’s neck. Surprised by the sudden attack, Daiki reacted violently. He quickly turned around and grabbed the attacker’s neck lifting the poor guy few centimeters off the floor while his other hand pulling the syringe out of his neck.

“Mon… mons…ters…” The scientist choked as he grappled with Daiki’s hand around his neck.

“Monster, am I?” Daiki grinned showing him his sharp fangs. “I’ll show you monster!” Then, he shredded the scientist’s stomach and chest with his claws before releasing his hold on his neck letting him whimpering on the floor holding onto his bloody chest and stomach. Daiki bent down slowly slicing his neck and leaving him bleeds on the floor. “Usually, I make it quick and painless but this time I’ll let you choke on your own blood,” Daiki sneered. “Isn’t that what a monster does?”

The sudden attack made the other three werewolves agitated. Hikaru seized Doctor Finneas’ neck, threatening her with the same treatment her fellow received while Yuto pointed his guns at the rest of the scientist with a clear warning. “Move your finger and I’ll blow your head off!”

“Make it quick, Hikaru! These humans don’t deserve any mercy,” Yuya grunted impatiently.

“Please… please don’t kill me… there’s a monst….no… a werewolf at the basement. We kept… kept it… uh him… there for… for research…” the Doctor finally said.

“You come with me. Show me where this basement is but if you lie to me, I’ll make sure you suffer even more painfully than him,” Hikaru said nodding his head at the dying scientist on the floor before dragging the unresisting Doctor by the arm out of the room leaving Yuya, Daiki and Yuto to deal with the rest of the scientists.

Yuto and Daiki looked at Yuya awaiting his order. Yet, even before they entered the room, it was clear what they would do to the humans they found. Alpha said they only have one objective and screw everything else.

###

Yabu watched Ryosuke closely as the pup leaned his back heavily on the wall next to the basement door.

“Are you alright?” he asked concernedly.

“I’m fine Alpha,” answered ryosuke firmly but the pup refused to look at him in the eyes. Yabu decided not to pressure him and wished instead that they would find Keito soon, so that they all could go home. He knew that Ryosuke was not well but he could not make him just sat back and wait. As an Alpha of their Pack, he could force the younger wolf to obey him but he would not.

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” Yuri ran hurriedly from the control room waving a chip above his head. “I’ve downloaded all the data from the main server. Let’s hope Kei can decode it,” he said as he skillfully worked on the door’s panel, inserting the data chip into a lock decoder he got from Kei. 

“Good!” Then, Yabu touched his pin contacting Kei who was on standby outside the facility. “Kei, did you get the data from Yuri?”

<Affirmative! Data’s unraveling but there are so many of them. My god, these people are sick!>

“Just skip those for now. Can you open this door?” asked Yabu patiently as he knew very well how easily distracted Kei could be when given new things to study.

<Why can’t you guys just shot them down like before? Yuya kicked many doors down at the other side of the facility.>

“Well, this door is thick concrete. I’ll soon see Yuya break his leg before he could even kick this one down.”

Kei chuckled. <Alright then. It may take a few minutes. Please be patient.>

While they were waiting, Yabu’s sensitive hearing caught sounds of footsteps from the hallway that lead to the left wing. He glanced at Ryosuke and the younger swiftly stepped forward, guns ready. Few seconds later, he caught a familiar scent and immediately held Ryosuke’s chest back. 

“It’s Hika.”

True to his word, Hikaru soon rounded the corner dragging a woman by the arm, marching her down the hall straight towards them.

“Somehow, I knew that I’ll find you here,” Hikaru said in greeting.

“Best minds think alike,” Yabu replied. “Who is she?”

“She’s the one who’ll open the door. Doctor Finneas at your service.” Then, Hikaru pushed the woman forward, holding her still by the nape. “Do it!”

Yuri stepped to the side letting the Doctor work on the door. With trembling hand, she punched in the code and put her palm on the plate. The sensor accepted her and released the lock. Yabu yanked the door open and Hikaru pushed Doctor Finneas to go in first.

They went down several stairs before finally entered a bare bright room with cages. There were three floor-to-ceiling steel cages lined the back wall in the size of a small bedroom with nothing on them except one water closet in each. Two of the cages were empty but the one on the right was not. A naked someone curled on the dirty floor with his back facing the entrance.

Yuri gasped in shock. “Keito!” Both him and Ryosuke dashed forward and banged desperately on the cage. Apparently, the cage too was locked with the same locking mechanism as the basement door.

“Doctor?” whispered Hikaru menacingly in the Doctor’s right ear.

“Yes… there … there’s a panel there,” Doctor Finneas pointed her finger on the wall next to the entrance where a panel of some sort was located. Without much persuasion, she promptly unlocked the cage where Keito was.

###

Ryosuke and Yuri burst through once the cage was unlocked. They kneeled around Keito’s skinny frame calling his name repeatedly.

“Is he alive?” asked Yabu and Ryosuke could detect a tremor in his voice. The Alpha was probably also worried sick but trying his hardest not to show it for not making the rest of the Pack panic. 

Looking at Keito now, Ryosuke barely recognized his best friend. His usually healthy tan skin was now pale and dull with scorched marks all over. He was so thin that his bones were showing and there were barely enough meat in his body to keep him warm. His used to be luscious hair was now a dirty black lump around his head. His breathing was labored and he seemed to be in a constant state of trembling.

“He’s alive but …” Ryosuke halted. He could not bear to look at him for much longer while looking at Yuri did not bring him any relieve either since the youngest had started crying since the moment they found Keito.

The sound of a body hit the floor startled them all. When Ryosuke turned to look at the entrance, he saw Doctor Finneas’ body in a bloody heap on the floor near the entrance with Yuto standing over her dead body.

“She was trying to run away,” Yuto said nonchalantly. Hikaru just shrugged in indifference. “Wow, you guys found a weird place. This is …” he stopped in his track when he saw Keito and hurriedly ran inside the cage. “Keito! Keito, are you all right? Please wake up!” Yuto shouted his name shaking Keito’s trembling body.

“Stop it you idiot! You’ll make him worse!” shouted Ryosuke, pushing Yuto back. Yuto sent him a hurt look but Ryosuke just glared at him warning him from approaching Keito again.

“I think we best leave this place and get Keito out of here ASAP,” said Yabu. 

“Can I carry him?” asked Yuto timidly.

“Yes, Yutti, you can carry Keito. Yuya will take point this time. Hika and I will bring up the rear. Move now!” ordered Yabu.

Ryosuke grudgingly accept Yabu’s decision since he was not in the right state to carry anyone. “Be careful,” he reminded Yuto who was slowly and carefully lifting Keito’s body in his arms.

“I will. Don’t worry,” answered Yuto in a subdued voice.

They lined up immediately with Yuya setting the pace and Yuto carrying Keito behind him trying to walk as fast as he could without jolting him too much. Ryosuke watched over Keito’s limp form in Yuto’s arms praying that Keito would hold on until they were back home and able to treat him better.

He felt Daiki sidled up next to him wrapping his right arm around his waist while his left arm held Yuri’s shoulder. The youngest pup wiped the tears off his eyes repeatedly and yet, they kept running down his cheeks uncontrollably. “Hey, are you all right? You look pale,” Daiki asked him softly but Ryosuke could only nod.

Daiki squished his waist silently supporting his weight and he was grateful because he did not think he could say it aloud when asked. After everything that went down, Ryosuke suddenly felt tired and weak as if there was no energy left inside him that even taking a step felt like a hard labor. 

“Kei, we’re coming out. We’ve got Keito,” said Yabu into his com. “Pack up your things and bring the black box from the vehicle in front of the gate and wait for us.”

“We should burn this place down. Things they did here is atrocious! And they claim themselves to be above us,” Hikaru spat furiously.

“Why do you think I told Kei to bring the black box here? Dangerous things inside that box, you know?”

Hika chortled aloud. “I love this side of yours!”

“You love all of my sides,” teased Yabu with a cheeky smile. “But then again I’m the Pack Alpha, so it’s a given.”

“Don’t be so cocky or I will petition Yuya to be Pack Alpha.” 

“He wouldn’t want to. He loves his freedom too much,” said Yabu with a laugh.

True to his words, Kei waited for them outside of the gate with a large black box filled with all kinds of explosive devices. Yuya was ordered to bring the injured back to their Pack territory while Yabu, Hika and Kei set the explosives inside the facility making sure to give certain attention to the basement where Keito was kept. The hill was almost flat the moment they were done with it. All and all, it was a very fruitful day.

On their journey home, they learned something important. The humans were once a great race, yet due to their own greed and lust for power they became the dying race that near to extinct.

“Now, we are at the top of the food chain.” Yabu, Pack Alpha of the Heisei Pack. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I admit I fall in love with Alpha Yabu. He is soooo hot! Hotter than Yuya, Yuto and Ryosuke combined. (Don't worry Dai-chan you're still my cutie pie) That's why this one shot is mainly my love letter for him hence the tittle is Heisei Pack Alpha.
> 
> I haven't watch Kemono to Bara PV but this exactly what I imagine when seeing the short preview. Also, since this is one shot, I end this story by Yabu's saying that becomes the overall theme of this story. At the moment, I still have 2 ongoing stories, so I'm not going to continue this 'Heisei Pack' universe. Then again, if there are lots of people who love this story and wish me to continue it, I'll probably change my mind.
> 
> Again, all grammar mistakes and typos are mine. I know there are lots and I may revise, reword and polish it here and there later. I'll be grateful if you guys are willing to point that out.
> 
> See ya when I see ya :))


End file.
